Unexpected
by kristeh
Summary: After the fiasco at the ministry, Voldemort has disowned the Malfoy family. Fearing for their lives, they must live among the muggles. Little did they know, their new neighbor would be Hermione Granger. My first fic, so please R&R! HGDM disregard HBP
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This is my first fic and it's a little short, but w/e. Read and Review! Toodles!_

**Unexpected **

Chapter 1

Hermione slammed her book shut. "Who makes this much noise at 9 in the morning?" The sound of drills and crashes floated through the closed window. "Really! I can't even read with all that noise!"

"Well, honey, they just moved in. Maybe they're adding something to the house. I don't know, just don't worry about it." Mrs. Granger chirped from behind the Sunday paper.

Hermione moved towards the window, getting so close her breath fogged the glass. Unblinking, she stared at the monster of a house. A chill ran down her spine. "Well, I think it's a bit ridiculous." She said shaking her head, "In fact, I've never even seen them! I wonder what they're doing…"

"Leave it alone Hermione. Don't you have any homework? Why don't you write to one of your friends? That'll take your mind off of the noise."

"Well… okay." Hermione trudged up to her room. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but something just didn't seem right about her new neighbors. She flopped on her bed.

"Don't be silly, Hermione!" She said softly to herself.

She reached for her parchment, its ruff texture reminding her of school. Writing to her friends would make her feel better. She hadn't spoken to anyone from school since the beginning of school.

X ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

Hermione opened her bedroom window to let an extremely frazzled looking Hedwig in. The owl nipped at her fingers.

"Ow!" Hermione squealed. "Hold on! I'll get you some water , just don't bite off my fingers!" She returned a few moments later and smiled as she gave Hedwig a daish of water. After letting to snowy white creature rest for a minute, she took Harry's letter. As soon as Hermione tore the envelope, her mom's voice rang from downstairs.

"Honey, could you come down? Right now?" Hermione sighed. _What now?_ Hedwig coo-ed as she left the room. As soon as she came to the base of the stairs, she stopped immediately, almost tripping. The Malfoys were standing in her doorway.

Hermione stood in shock. The bleach blonde family stood in her doorway, uneasy, with fake smiles plastered on their otherwise blank faces. It was almost painful to look at.

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward. "We're…erm…sorry for all the noise we've been causing." His voice was coated think with fake kindness and sincerity.

"Well," Mrs. Granger spoke up, "that's quite alright, but I think it'd just be best for you to leave!" She began to close the door on them, when Hermione spoke up.

"No! Wait!" Everyone stared at her in shock. She spoke to Lucius. "You think you're so clever, don't you? What kind of ploy is this, moving into a muggle neighborhood? After that little 'mishap' at the ministry, I wouldn't be surprised that you moved here just to avoid any suspicion that you were involved. The muggle-loving death-eater! Ha! It's not believable in the least, so you just need to leave!"

She exhaled deeply, almost laughing. The sight of their faces was unforgettable. Narcissa looked like she just drank something the weasley twins would have given her. Draco's jaw was dangerously close to hitting the floor. Hermione turned an ran back up the stairs, he bushy hair bouncing behind her.

When Hermione reached her room, she realized she'd forgotten all about Hedwig & Harry's letter. But she didn't care. After she had realized with what just happened, she was filled with an emotion she couldn't quite identify. Harry had to hear all about this!

(I do not own any of the character, so don't sue me please!)


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: This is a Draco POV. I can't decide whether to alternate between Draco and Hermione or just make it random... but whatever. Thanks to those who commented!_

_Ok, it's not the best, but I couldn't think of anything else. If anyone has any idea's for anything, that'd be fantastic. So, r&r_

**Unexpected **

Chapter 2

"It's all your fault!" Narcissa screamed at Lucius. Her voice was shrill and clear even behind the closed door.

Draco sighed. He lounged in a leather armchair, trying to read a rather boring book. But he had lost interest long ago. He was listening in on his parents fight, hoping he wouldn't be included.

"What's the big deal, woman? We don't associate with those kind of people anyway! We don't need friends." Lucius yelled back.

"Well, I'm sorry that all our friends left us after your slip-up, but maybe I need something other than you and your talk of winning **him** back!"

"Don't you dare talk about things that you don't know anything about!" Lucius growled almost inaudible.

Narcissa's voice lowered too. Draco had to crane to his neck to hear, not daring to move any closer to the door. "I know, Lucius. I've suffered too. That's why I want to start over. Voldemort will not accept you back into his circle, so just give up!" There was a long pause.

"Your so unthankful for all that I've done for you! Now you just want to punish me! You'll get what's coming to you." Lucius burst through the door. Draco snapped back to his book, hoping his father didn't see him listening in. His father stormed past, obviously to absorbed in his own trouble to notice Draco.

It was a wonder why Lucius had not hexed his wife. But ever since Voldemort had threatened death over his slip-up with the prophecy, Lucius had not been the same. He rarely ever took out his wand. _Of fear_, Draco thought,_ But fear of what?_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco stepped outside, into the afternoon breeze. He couldn't stand staying in that house where the tension was so thick you could cut it. He needed space away from his parents. They bickered constantly now. More so than they had before Lucius's mistake.

Draco wasn't really too sure what happened at the ministry, but he did know his father was supposed to get a prophecy from inside and give it to Voldemort. Leave is to Luscius to screw up. Now, the Malfoy name was a disgrace among the Death-Eaters. The Malfoy Family has since fled to live among the Muggles. It was the safest place for them. And no-one would look for them there.

Draco walked among the tall grass in his new backyard, if you could even call it that. It looked like a jungle in the middle of suburbia. The grass alone was just above knee height, even on his tall stature.

Getting accustomed to muggle life was the worst of it though. The clothes alone were wretched. And the music! It was just a lot of noise to him.

Meeting the neighbors was horrid though. Standing in Hermione's doorway was one thing he never thought would happen. It was hard not to laugh though at her face when she first say them. It was a mixture of confusion and pure anger, but it pleased Draco to see the world she tried so hard to keep normal start to crumble right before her.

Draco was halfway through his backdoor when he heard earsplitting scream from next door.

(I do not own any of the characters, so don't sue me please!)


End file.
